Oragonking Charactet sheets
by Oragonking
Summary: These are the bios of the OC characters I made or choose in my stories. Enjoy!


**-Children-**

**Lucas Blake:**

**Bio: A determined kid with a not giving up attitude, Lucas is a boy that always speaks what's in his mind, even though it leads him to trouble. One day he wished for a little excitment in his life. That wish came true in the form of Dorumon, his Digimon partner and very best friend. Ever since meeting him, his entire life has become an adventure. He's protective for the safety of his friends and family, and even other people as well. He didn't liked Shade because of his attempts of sending Dorumon back into the Digital World against his will, as well as trying to command them just because he knows more than them. But after a certain incident he and Shade began to understand one another and became friends. Lucas is very impressed at how strong his best friend Dorumon is. But deep down he's afraid that he might accidentally hurt someons with his ****friends power, a fear that became true when he Dark Digivolved Dorumon into DexDorugreymon.**

**School: Mission Bend Middle School**

**Place: Mission Bend**

**Age: 11**

**Digivice: Cobalt Blue.**

**Partner Digimon: Dorumon**

**Appearance: Black blue hair, blue eyes, white t-shirt with yellow outher lines and a blue sleeved jacket over it. Black shorts and black socks with white sneakers**

* * *

**Dorumon:**

**Bio: This Beast Dragon Digimon was once an incredible powerful Dragon until he was reborn as a Digiegg and became the partner of Lucas Blake. A loyal friend to everyone, Dorumon will brave himself to protect his new home and Human family. He has a little crush on Floramon, but is so nervous around her that he sometimes faint. He doesn't remember anything from his former life, altough his body memory still remember a few things. His body also didn't forget his dislike against amorally absurd views and ideals, or anyone that thinks they're superior to other species. He has a strong sence of what's right and isn't afraid to face an opponent that's stronger than him. **

**Fresh Level: Dodomon; A Slime Digimon with Mithril hair and an aggresive personality when born, most of the time.**

**In-training Level: Dorimon; A Lesser Digimon that runs very quickly and recklessly charges at anyone that approaches him.**

**Rookie Level: Dorumon; An Animal Digimon that's presumed to be a "Prototype Digimon" that carries a potent life-force within his Digicore.**

**Champion Level: Dorugamon; A ferocious Beast Dragon Digimon that excibits the ferociousness of a beast and the intelligence of a Dragon, but has a docile personality.**

**Dark Ultimate Level: DexDoruGreymon; An Undead Digimon that is active despite his condition. He preys on the Digicores of other Digimon's in order to Digivolve.**

* * *

**Robert Blake:**

**Bio: Like his older brother Robert wishes for adventure. He was excited to meet Dorumon and that he became part of the Blake family. In time he wished for a Digimon partner of his own so he made a wish and Veemon litterly crashed in his back yard thanks to his wish. Like Lucas, he isn't afraid to speak what's in his mind especialy in front of bullies like when he did with Maildramon after he made fun of Veemon. He then joined Lucas and his friends adventures together with Veemon. He and Veemon doesn't like being the only boys after being outnumbered by the girls.**

**Place: Mission Bend**

**Age: 8**

**Digivice: Blue**

**Partner Digimon: Veemon**

**Appearance: Spiky black blue hair and blue eyes, a red t-shirt with yellow outlining, white socks and white sneakers.**

* * *

**Veemon:**

**Bio: He once lived in the mountains of the Digital World until he fell into the Real World when he tried to stop a thief. He became the Digimon partner of Robert and during his first wiki in the Human world he has to protect it from an upcoming treat. Adventurous and fun-loving, he and Robert are ready for adventure. Lucas wasn't confident that he can protect Robert, but with his help he managed to Digivolve and defeated Maildramon, the thief he was pursuing after he gave the others a hard time. He and Robert doesn't like being the only boys after being outnumbered by the girls.**

**Rookie Level: Veemon; A Dragon Digimon that survived during the Genesis of the Digital World. While he loves pranks, he has a strong sence of justice.**

**Champion Level: Veedramon; A Mythical Dragon Digimon that is rarely seen. He posses power that is uncommon among Champion Levels, and that he can surpass even Ultimates.**

**Golden Armor Level: Magnamon; A Warrior Digimon that gained power from the Digi-egg of Miracles. With his miraculous power he can overcome any predicament.**

* * *

**Kimberly "Kim" Foster:**

**Bio: A kind and brave girl who's the popular on at School. That doesn't stop her from hanging around with her childhood friend Lucas, and the two comedians Mike and James. She's there of Lucas if he needed help in case he gets into trouble with Mike and James. Seeing him having Dorumon in his life make Kim wishes for a partner Digimon as well. She then got one in the form of Floramon.**

**School: Mission Bend Middle School**

**Place: Mission Bend**

**Age: 12**

**Digivice: pink**

**Digimon partner: Floramon**

**Appearance: shoulder lenght pink hair, fairly light skin and sparkling maroon eyes. Wears a green t-shirt and a white skirt, white socks and blue and white sneakers.**

* * *

**Floramon:**

**Bio: A sweet and kind lady-like Digimon with well manners and a heart of gold. Unlike the rest of her species she has violet flower-like arms, a blue petal-like helmet and petal-like collar, and her eyes are pink. This makes her more appealing than the rest of her kind. This eyecatching Digimon was chased by Ogremon until she was transported to the Human World and met Kim. She also met Dorumon which she started to get a crush on. She is not as prideful as the rest of her species.**

**Rookie Level: Floramon; A Vegetation Digimon that are unusual for the Plant Type. They see Palmon as a rival and are prideful of their appearance.**

**Champion Level: Sunflowmon; A Plant Digimon that bathes in sunlight and increases their power.**

* * *

**Mike Newman:**

**Bio: Mike along with James are the jokesters of the group. They always tried to liven the situation even though they did it at the wrong time. Like James he envy his friends with Digimon partners and wish to have one as well.**

**School: Mission Bend Middle School**

**Place: Mission Bend**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: Short brown hair, brown eyes, blackish grey shirt, dark blue jeans, black socks and white sneakers.**

* * *

**James Wheeler:**

**Bio: James along with Mike are the jokesters of tthe group. They always tried to liven the situation even though they did it at the wrong time. Like Mike he envy his friends with Digimon partners and wish to have one as well.**

**School: Mission Bend Middle School**

**Place: Mission Bend**

**Age: 11**

**Appearance: Medium black hair, blue eyes, wears a red jacket over a green t-shirt, brown shorts, white socks and black sneakers.**

* * *

**Shade:**

**Bio: A boy that lived his entire life in the Digital World. Consientious and determined, this boy will do anything to fulfil his mission. Something that will lead him into trouble as he's vulnerable as proven by BlackGatomon. He started to be kind to Lucas and his friends now. He knew Monodramon for as long as he could remember. During his time in the Real World he met Emily Ross, and she became his first Human friend.**

**Place: The Digital Forest**

**Age: 12**

**Digivice: Purple**

**Digimon partner: Monodramon**

**Appearance: Short medium black hair, and purple eyes, a grey t-shirt with a black unzipped jacket on top. Blue jeans and white socks underneat and black and white sneakers.**

* * *

**Monodramon:**

**Bio: He grew up with Shade for as long as they could remember. He acts like the voice of reason of Shade but sadly he sometimes doesn't listen to him. He hoped that Shade will open with others of his kind. He's a loyal friend, but perhaps he also need to learn about friendship after what BlackGatomon did to Shade.**

**Rookie Level: Monodramon; A Mini Dragon Digimon that loves to brawl. He will even pick up a fight with Ogremon.**

**Champion Level: Strikedramon; A Dragon Man Digimon that's aiming to be a Virus Buster. In presence of a Virus Type he will be dominated by an instinct until the Virus is eradicated.**

* * *

**David Anderson:**

**Bio: A boy who likes sports and is always on top shape. David once lived in Missionbend with Lucas and his friends until he and his parents moved to Downtown Houston. He's a kind young man that doesn't hesitate to help others, which led him to his meeting with Elecmon.**

**Place: Downtown Houston**

**Age: 11**

**Digivice: Orange**

**Digimon Partner: Elecmon**

**Appearance: Fiery orange hair and blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with black on his sleeves and collar. Light blue jeans, white socks underneat and black sneakers with a little white on them.**

* * *

**Elecmon:**

**Bio: He was once the heroic Digimon called Leomon, who's been travelling the world seeking a strong opponent. He met his defeat at the hands of the powerfull Dragon Beast Dorugamon. After the battle he lost all his strenght and reverted back to Elecmon, where he met David and became his Digimon partner.**

**Rookie Level: Elecmon; A Mammal Digimon with a prank-loving personality and lively curiousty.**

**Champion Level: Leomon; An Animal Digimon with a strong heart of justice that has vanquished many fiendish Digimon.**

* * *

**Kyle Robinson:**

**Bio: Another of Lucas' friends that, like David, moved to another town. He and his partner Ryudamon has been dealing with Digimon attacks at their home. Albeith they solved it differently than Lucas and the others did. They got a scolding from Shade and Monodramon because of this.**

**School: Tomball Junior High School**

**Place: Tomball**

**Age: 11**

**Digivice: Dark Brown**

**Digimon Partner: Ryudamon**

**Appearance: He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. A purple t-shirt and blue shorts. A red hat and white sneakers.**

* * *

**Ryudamon:**

**Bio: A Digimon with a honorable personality who's not afraid of facing dangers, he and Kyle have been eleminating Digimon's which brought them quite the scolding from Shade and Monodramon. He accepts his mistakes if he knows what he did was wrong. Despite being a warrior he loves seeing Human's comedy shows.**

**Rookie Level: Ryudamon; A Dragon Digimon in Japanese-style armor. It possesses bushikatagi and a brave soul that doesn't fear powerful Digimon.**

**Champion Level: Ginryumon; A Dragon Digimon who's entire body is clad in sturdy Japanese armor. He can glide gracefully and parry enemy attacks at the same time.**

* * *

**Emily Rose:**

**Bio: A romantic but curious rich girl. Emily lives with her grandparents since her mom and dad passed away. She met Shade and Monodramon and became the first Human friend of the boy that lives in the Digital World.**

**School: Mission Bend Middle School**

**Place: Mission Bend**

**Age: 12**

**Appearance: Has blond long lenght hair tied in a ponytail and cerulean blue eyes and fair skin. A red t-shirt with a little white jacket over it. A purple skirt, white socks that almost stretches to her knees and pink and white sneakers.**

* * *

**Jessica Beaufort:**

**Bio: A French-American girl with a french accent who's also a childhood friend of Kyle. She likes to toy with Kyle and doesn't want to see him get hurt, altough Kyle became a little distant towards her, she still sees Kyle as a friend and want to spent time with him again. She's the School potographer. She knows Kyle has a secret and promised him she will find out.**

**Place: Tomball**

**Age: 13**

**Appearance: She's a tall girl with long light blue hair and pink eyes. She wears a yellow shirt with blue shorts and red and white sneakers. She wears a black band chocker necklace and with an orange fox-face pendant. She also wears black gloves with an opening that reveals her fingers.**

* * *

**-Other Digidestined-**

**The Grand Master (Johnny Carter):**

**Bio: A mysterious man who raised Shade and thought him everything about the Digital World and its inhabitants. His past is a mystery and he doesn't like to talk about it.**

**Age: Unknown**

**Digivice: orange**

**Digimon Partner: Agumon**

**Appearance: White hair and beard and brown eyes. He wears a black robe with a hood, black pants and black boots.**

**Oliver Cruz:**

**Csrly Cruz:**

**Cameron Grey:**

**Michael Webb:**

* * *

**-Children Parents-**

**Serena Blake:**

**Bio: Lucas' mother. She was the first grown up to meet Dorumon. She was a bit wary of the young Digimon, but then she acepted Dorumon as part of the Blake family and sometimes treats him as her own son.**

**Appearance: She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a green and white color medium sleeved blouse and white socks stretching up her knees, dark green skirt and blue sandals.**

* * *

**Bruno Blake:**

**Bio: Lucas' father. While he was surprised to meet Dorumon, he understood when he heard Lucas' story, though he had to invent a story so he could clean Dorumon's mess during his third stay.**

**Appearance: Black blue medium hair and blue eyes, he wears a simple blue bussiness suit and black shoes.**

* * *

**Alessandra Forester:**

**Bio: Kim's Mother. She's a hardworking women who takes care of the house and works at midday till midnight. Kim had to a few chores and take care of herself in order to lessen the load for her mother. Despite that she loves her daughter very much and trust her, despite knowing Kim is keeping a few secrets from her she knows her daughter is smart and can take care of herself.**

**Appearance: She looks like an adult version of Kim. She's a tall and beautiful women with fairly light skin and perfect hourglass figure. She has long wavy black hair that rest on the left side of her shoulder. She wears a white sleeveless top with a white collar and a purple skirt. She has red eyes and wears purple flip flops.**

* * *

**Jonathan Rose:**

**Bio: Emily's beloved grampa. She took care of Emily after her parents died. He wants what's best for her and judges Shade and Monodramon to know if its alright for them to hangout with his granddaughter.**

**Appearance: White hair and moustache, white beard and brown eyes. Wears a longsleeved buttoned shirt with long green-brown pants and black shoes.**

* * *

**Caroline Rose:**

**Bio: Emily's beloved grandma. She sees Emily as a second daughter. Like her granddaughter she finds Emily's new friends, Shade and Monodramon, interesting.**

**Appearance: She has white hair tied in a bun and brown eyes. She wears a red tulsi dress and red flip flops**

* * *

**Alfred Cox:**

**Bio: Alfred is a butler that works for the Rose family. He helped raise Emily when she was one year old after her parents died in an accident. Emily sometimes sees him as a second father.**

**Appearance: He has black hair with white streaks forming on the side do to age and warm brown eyes. He wears the ussual black butler clothes with white gloves and black shoes.**

* * *

**Sophie Cox: **

**Bio: She's alfred younger sister and a house maiden that works for the Rose family. She heloed take care of Emily after her parents died when she was still a baby. Emily sometimes sees her as a second mother and sometimes she helps her with cleaning the mansion.**

**Appearance: She has black hair tied in a bun and soft brown eyes. She wears a white house maiden clothes with a white appron and white heels.**

* * *

**Anna Anderson:**

**Bio: David's Mother. She's a little strict but understanding and is actually a kind wife and mother. She and her family get into arguments from time to time but it doesn't strain their family bond.**

**Appearance: She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a red buttoned shirt with folded sleeves and blue skirt and white sandals.**

* * *

**Daniel Anderson:**

**Bio: David's Father. When he was young he was good in sports, a trait that David inherited. He's actually a little proud of David once he learned of his adventures with Digimons.**

**Appearance: He has dark brown hair and amber eyes. He always seen wearing a yellow sport shirt and blue long pants with white sport shoes. But when he goes to work he wears a buttoned white shirt and brown long pants and brown shoes.**

* * *

**-Villains-**

**Dexmon:**

**Bio: A mysterious and evil Digimon of tremendous might. Trapped in another dimension, he plans to free himself and rule both worlds. Dangerous and crazy, this giant evil will destroy anyone in his path as well as toying with them.**

* * *

**Ogremon:**

**Bio: The self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the Digital World. Dexmon hires him if he wants to get rid of someone. Sometime Ogremon was given a simpe and important mission that he failed, which earned him Dexmon's anger.**

* * *

**BlackGatomon:**

**Bio: A cunning Digimon with an alluring voice. This black cat managed to cause trouble in the Digital World and nobody knows of her existence except the evil Digimons. She was ordered by Dexmon to take care of the children and their partner Digimons. When her plans failed, and seeing the partner Digimons growimg stronger, she Digivolved into LadyDevimon and participated in Dexmon's grand plan to bring down the Human World.**

**Dark Champion Level: BlackGatomon**

**Dark Ultimate Level: LadyDevimon**

* * *

**Vemmon:**

**Bio: A misterious race of Artificial Digimons created by a Human a long time ago. They steal Human energy for a grand plan that will allow them to rule the Human World.**

* * *

**Snatchmon:**

**Bio: The evil leader of the Vemmon's. Due to being weak and incomplete, his goal is to make his race the strongest of all. He believes strenght and power is everything, so he can rule above all species. He lookes down on the weak as well at the Human race.**

* * *

**Mr. Drake:**

**Bio: The Teacher of Mission Bend High School where Lucas and his friends study. He's a strict teacher that doesn't like disrespectful kids. This behaviour actually caused him to be disliked by good kids. Lucas always gets in trouble with him deu to him always speaking what's on his mind. He started to get suspicious about Lucas and his friends activities and will soon follow them like a Shark.**


End file.
